Jealousy
by MagicTheWitchesCat
Summary: When a new lion cub joins the pride all the girl lion cubs fall for him, even Nala. This makes Simba jealous. Will Nala and Simba realise they have deeper feelings for each other? Or will the other lion cub get what he wants? Rated T to give me some space
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

**Okay this is set when Simba and Nala are cubs **_**again**_**! I just write better for them as cubs. However I promise that the next one I'm doing is about the outlands.**

The sun was rising over the pridelands and the air was warm. A light breeze blew into the cave where the lionesses and their King and Queen slept. Only two lions were up. Simba and Nala, the oldest cubs in the pride, were chatting and playing at the same time by the mouth of the cave.

"So what are we doing for new years?" Nala asked. The old year had nearly passed and the celebration of a new year would be upon them soon. In fact that very day was New Years Eve. Simba leaped on her but Nala dodged him and he rubbed his head as he pulled away from the wall.

"Dad won't tell me. Mum says it's going to be big" Simba said, as Nala once again dodged him, and expertly caught his tail between her teeth, before he skidded off of pride rock. Simba tried to pin her but Nala flipped them over.

"I've heard talk we'll be welcoming a new lion cub into the pride" Nala said as Simba growled with annoyance.

"Indeed you are correct young Nala" Called a voice. Simba jumped and leaped behind Nala. Then he placed the voice and came out blushing.

"Zazu you sneaked up on us!" Simba said annoyed. The strict hornbill flew down to land next to Simba.

"Young master Simba I did nothing of the sort. I have been perched on that tree for as long as you have been out here. Now as I was saying we are indeed welcoming a new lion cub, a male, like you young Simba. We have only five males and that's including your lazy royal behind!" Zazu snapped at Simba. Simba made a gnashing sound pretending to eat the bird and Zazu cringed.

"Would you kindly stop impersonating your uncle?" Zazu said in a highly annoyed voice. However Simba was too busy laughing with Nala to care. Zazu made a 'humph' noise and flew off to gather the morning report.

"So another male is coming here? Cool!" Simba said rolling over so he was facing Nala. Nala smirked and pinned him.

"Oh no male can ever replace _you _Simba" Nala said smugly as she pinned him for about the twentieth time that morning.

###

It was almost midnight on pride rock. Sarabi had placed Simba underneath her. He crouched between her legs watching the mouth of the cave. It was raining outside, heavy for the first time in a while. Sarafina groomed Nala again. The eleven cubs of the pride were all prepared to swamp the new cub asking him questions. He was going to be staying with a male cub called Asani. His mother was preparing a comfy spot in her fur over by the back cave wall. Mufasa had said he was going to fetch the new cub that was named 'Zuberi'. Everyone looked eagerly as Nala spotted something, but sighed when it turned out to be a drenched Zazu, with an equally wet Scar.

"Zazu I see you have brought Scar. Thank you. Any sign of Mufasa?" Sarabi asked the hornbill. Zazu bowed to her.

"No I am afraid his majesty is still travelling back. He is trying hard not to let the cub get wet." Zazu informed her. Everybody sighed. Then Sarabi placed Simba by Nala and Sarafina.

"Sarafina look after Simba. I'm going to help Mufasa" Sarabi said and bounded out of the cave without a moments hesitation. Sarafina began grooming Simba out of habit and Nala giggled at his attempts to break free.

After waiting for hours everyone finally cheered as Mufasa and Sarabi placed a dry cub in front of them. Both of them were drenched to their skin and collapsed in a tired heap as everyone struggled to look at the new cub. The lionesses gave him space but the cubs were in front of him in an instant.

"Hi. My name is Zuberi" He said. Every girl lion cub in the room promptly melted. Nala and Simba padded over. Simba looked at him like he was just any old normal lion cub. Nala melted like the other girls. Zuberi was very handsome by lion standards. His paws were well kept and cleaned. He had a mane about the size of Simba's. Not exactly a mane yet but still pretty handsome. He had golden fur like Simba but it seemed to sparkle and dazzle. It made even the most disgusting thing look good. His eyes were a deep piercing blue and he had a very light creamy underbelly. He noticed the girls were swooning.

"Oh hello there ladies" He said with a smile. Every single girl immediately swooned forwards. He smirked and eyed them all. He took no notice of the male cubs. He was on a rock big enough for two lion cubs. Suddenly he clamped eyes on Nala.

"Hello, hello! You're all very beautiful but let me get a good look at you!" He said pulling Nala up. She blushed under his gaze. Simba growled at him and leaped up so he could just about stand next to them.

"Do you mind keeping your eyes off of Nala?" Simba growled at the new cub. He smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea she already had such a handsome boyfriend. Who exactly are you?" Zuberi asked. Simba sat proudly and brought a paw to his chest.

"I am Simba! The heir to the throne! Thereby making me the prince" Simba said proudly. Nala growled at him.

"I'm sorry. Simba here gets a bit touchy with new cubs. He is not my boyfriend although I am supposed to be betrothed to him" Nala said to Zuberi. He smiled at Simba and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Simba" Zuberi said Simba looked away. Zuberi shrugged.

"Come on then where am I sleeping" He said walking off. Nala pinned Simba.

"What was that for?" She questioned annoyed Simba looked up at her.

"Because he was eying you up, I don't let anyone do that!" Simba said. Nala rolled her eyes.

"Well please be nice to him. You're my best friend but you said it yourself. 'Us together? Yuck!'" Nala said quoting him. She trotted over to Sarafina after giving him a playful lick. Simba calmed his racing heart, and then walked over to his mum and dad.

**I love this chapter! Sorry it's so short but I wanted to introduce Zuberi quickly and leave it at that point. Read-and-Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Zuberi

**Chapter Two: Zuberi **

The next morning Simba woke up alone. He realized the lionesses were out on a hunt and one old lioness was watching him and the other cubs. His dad was obviously with Zazubut where was Nala? Simba heard gigging and went outside to find Zuberi entertaining the females. Nala was watching him and noticed Simba.

"Hey Simba!" Nala said happily. Simba went to sit beside her. She smiled at him.

"Simba!" Zuberi said abandoning his position and walking towards him. Simba felt a feeling of hatred bubble inside him.

"Nala said you never slept for long. Say don't mind me I'm just chatting with the ladies. They love me you know." Zuberi said with a smirk. He looked at Simba then brushed up against Nala very purposefully. She blushed but suddenly Simba's growling intensified and he leaped on Zuberi. The two of them rolled across pride rock fighting and growling. Zuberi pulled away and looked for a second like his foot hurt. Simba smiled happily. Then Zuberi frowned at him.

"That wasn't very nice Simba. All I did was say hi. I was just trying to make Nala happy because you never give her enough attention. I'm sorry but that doesn't make you a very good friend!" Zuberi said in a shocked voice. The lioness cubs backed him up. Nala was caught in the middle. Zuberi inclined his head behind him.

"Come on ladies. Let's go to the waterhole" He said and took off the girls close behind him. Nala looked at Simba for a brief second before following. Simba watched her with mournful eyes. Then however he had an idea and raced to the waterhole. He climbed a branch and sat waiting. When Zuberi arrived with the girls Nala went to have a drink from the spot under his branch. Quickly he leaped.

"One, two, three, four I declare a splash war!" Simba yelled as he landed next to Nala getting her sopping wet. Nala scowled at being sopping wet. Zuberi took a step forwards. However Nala splashed him back and they began chasing each other in a splash fight. Zuberi was fuming. He only came to the waterhole to get his hands on that beautiful Nala. However that idiot prince had her captivated. He scowled then smiled at the females who all swooned again. He walked to the edge.

"Hi Simba I thought you'd stay up on pride rock" Zuberi said cheerfully approaching them. Simba was growling lightly but Nala nudged him and he controlled his noises. Zuberi was right in front of them.

"So do you want to have a race?" He asked. Simba and Nala nodded.

"Us vs. You" Simba said quickly and led Nala to the shallow end, where the race would start. Zuberi followed suite. The lioness cubs cheered Zuberi on. Simba waited till 'go' echoed out of a cub's mouth before shooting of down the pool. Halfway Nala threw him to the deepest end. Zuberi caught up fast and managed to get ahead of Simba. Suddenly Zuberi slammed into Simba's side. Simba gasped as he realised his other side had hit a rock. Zuberi went on ahead. He won and Nala looked very disappointed. He walked close to her then dragged a paw across the ground and leaned in close to her. Simba came crashing into the mud and sent Zuberi flying. He scowled at Simba and hopped to his feet.

"We discussed this. You don't eye up Nala!" Simba said. Zuberi rolled his eyes. He looked at Simba.

"What do you have a crush on her or something?" Zuberi asked. Simba swiped at him. Nala held his paw back

"So Nala did Simba ever tell you diamonds must have been stolen to make your eyes?" Zuberi asked. Nala blushed all over. Simba gave a snarl and leaped on Zuberi.

"Leave her alone! You're just so…so…COCKY! Girls don't always fancy you!" He yelled Zuberi hurtled into the bushes. He poked his head out and scowled. Nala bit Simba's tail.

"Kind of like your ego!" She snapped. Simba looked at her apologetically. Zuberi scowled at the scene.

"Come on lets go to this real scary place!" He said. The girls followed him gossiping. Simba lagged behind. Nala went back to him and gave his cheek a little nudge. Simba's heart raced as he ran beside her.

**So how did I do? I was originally going to make Nala get all giggly around Zuberi in this chapter and generally like him better than Simba. But I decided that Nala would stick by her friend for a long time.**** Also do you see at the end Nala gets Simba's heart in gear again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Winning Nala

**Chapter 3: ****Winning Nala**

Zuberi leaped across a rock and turned to see the others lagging.

"Come on. The muddy bog beside the outlands/pridelands border is the perfect adventure spot!" He said. Several cubs shivered at the word outlands then ran to catch up with the brave Zuberi. Simba jumped ahead of him and began to take the lead. They had to leap across rocks to avoid the bog now. Every so often a cub would slip slightly and everyone would shake in fear. Nala jumped on cubs heads and landed behind Simba the two of them led the way and when they reached the end they jumped off the rock. Nala's fur was blowing in the breeze and it only served to make her look even more beautiful to Zuberi. Simba threw him a warning glance.

Then they went so far that the bog was barely visible. Nala clung to the patch of muddy grass she was on. Simba came back and nudged her on. Suddenly Simba put his foot down onto bog and pulled it back up. He then saw that they could go no further. Zuberi noticed some stepping stones and leaped on one. He smirked at them and made it to a small island in the middle of the bog. Simba followed making sure they weren't slippery. Then the other cubs stampeded past Nala and made it to Zuberi who smiled at their compliments. Nala jumped on the first one then the next one and then…she fell in. The shock of the situation wore of slowly and Nala screamed as she started to sink. Simba called out and made a mad dash. Seeing his chance Zuberi knocked past Simba and grabbed Nala's neck. He pulled and pulled then finally she was safe. Nala panted as Zuberi led them back home.

"Thank you Zuberi" Nala said as they neared pride rock. Zuberi smiled at her and licked her cheek. Nala blushed and walked in beside him. Asani ran to Simba who looked ready to sob.

"So he stole your girl too did he?" Asani asked. Simba frowned at him.

"Nala isn't my girl. She's Zuberi's" He said bitterly Asani laughed.

"What's the matter? Does prince Simba hate the idea of having a crush on his best friend?" Asani teased. Simba swiped at him with a paw. A laugh came from the cave and they peeked in. Sarafina and Sarabi appeared to be in deep conversation and they kept pointing at Nala and Asani.

"Hey Simba even if you don't want to admit it yet, Nala is still your girl you're betrothed!" Asani pointed out. Simba realised this and nodded. Asani smiled at him and went up to his mother.

###

The next day Simba gathered the boy cubs to come on the adventures. Zuberi looked annoyed at Simba.

"I didn't realise _you _were still hanging around!" Zuberi said. Nala smiled at Simba.

"Race ya!" She called and everyone began a race to the waterhole. Simba was deep in thought. He didn't love Nala did he? So why was he getting so jealous? Suddenly a great shape loomed over him and Zuberi had him pinned.

"I don't know what you're playing at but get this into your tiny brain. Nala is my girl! You might have dazzled her with the prince business but I am going to be her love!" Zuberi snarled. Simba glared at him and shoved him so that he had the brute pinned.

"Nala is my friend. I don't love her!" Simba snarled. Zuberi laughed.

"So is that why you won't let her get involved with me?" Zuberi teased. He reached out to swipe Simba. Simba squirmed as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Zuberi leaped off of him and shot towards the waterhole. Simba got to his paws and went after him. When he reached the group everyone was playing.

"Hi Simba!" Nala called. Simba raced over and they began chasing each other. Then Zuberi had an idea.

"Come on Nala lets go to this really cool place!" Simba said. Then Zuberi spoke.

"Come on Nala everybody is going to a really awesome place!" Zuberi called. Nala looked between the two and bit her lip.

"Sorry Simba" She said and walked towards Zuberi. Then Simba raced towards them and leaped in front of Nala.

"Come on then!" He said and began guiding her backwards. Nala looked at him confused. She started trotting beside him happily though Zuberi jumped in front of Nala his tail twitching with annoyance.

"Nala its this way. Come on babe" That was the final straw. Nala blushed crimson, and Simba gave the mightiest roar he had ever given, in his short time on the planet. Then he tore at Zuberi's fur yanking out bits off fur and biting down on his ear. Nala tried to get them to stop but she was shoved out of harms way by Simba. At this point Mufasa crashed through the grass. However all he saw was Zuberi yowling in pain and Simba trying to tear his ear off.

"SIMBA!" Mufasa bellowed. Simba let go of Zuberi and shrunk. Mufasa walked forwards Zuberi was bleeding on his paw. Simba had managed to avoid any blood. However now it looked like he had bullied the defenceless Zuberi.

"Why did you beat up Zuberi?" Mufasa asked. Zuberi yowled in pain and Nala hushed him.

"He called Nala…'babe'" Simba said with a sigh. Mufasa looked at Simba in outrage.

"You will come back to pride rock with me Simba. The rest of you go to Rafiki and let him heal Zuberi's wounds" Mufasa ordered. He picked up Simba and walked off. Nala rushed after Mufasa.

"But Mufasa!" Nala tried. Mufasa glared at her and she slunk back to the group. Zuberi smiled. Oh Nala was his!

**Oh dear. Zuberi appears to have turned Nala. I really wanted to make you hate Zuberi in this one. I hope I succeeded! ****Read And Review I have a cookie for you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Simba's grief

**Chapter 4: Simba's grief**

About mid-day, the day after Simba and Zuberi's scuffle, Simba watched Nala roll down a hill with the others. He noticed a perfect place to pull a prank on Zazu.

"Nala come on!" Simba yelled she nodded vigorously.

"Nala come on!" Yelled Zuberi, Nala bit her lip and looked between the two of them. She looked apologetically at Simba and raced after Zuberi. Simba felt himself start to cry. He trudged off to a hollow tree stump. By then Nala had caught up to Zuberi who smiled at her.

"So what's the deal with you and fuzz ball?" He asked Nala frowned a tiny bit.

"_Simba _is my friend!" Nala said. Zuberi rolled his eyes.

"Sure" He said Nala pinned him. Zuberi licked her cheek. Nala sat up.

"Zuberi you are really nice but you need to stop expecting me to stroke your ego!" Nala said to him. Zuberi rolled his eyes and kept walking. Nala felt a pull to Zuberi, Zuberi just wanted the beautiful cub.

Meanwhile Zazu heard a faint sound of crying. He flew down and landed beside Simba. He patted the young cub with his wing. Simba looked up.

"Go away Zazu" He sniffed. Zazu widened his eyes and silently dried Simba's tear stained face.

"What's wrong Simba?" He asked, Simba looked up from his sobbing.

"What do you care Zazu? Why did you call me Simba?" He asked. Zazu sighed and stroked Simba's back, which was about the only comfort he could give the sobbing cub. Simba looked up at him.

"Because I don't hate you and Nala, I just think you're annoying. I don't like it when you're upset. Also I hardly think referring to you as Young Simba is going to help!" Zazu said kindly. Simba took a deep breath.

"So what's the matter?" Zazu asked. Simba explained about Nala and Zuberi. Zazu nodded along.

"Well Simba it would appear Zuberi has stolen Nala from you. She only thinks she loves him so she hangs out with him. Oh hang on! You're jealous so… You have a crush on Nala!" Zazu said jubilantly. Simba hushed him. Zazu shut his beak again.

"NO I DONT!" Simba said scratching the trunk with his claws as he yelled. Zazu hushed him.

"Are you sure?" Zazu asked. Simba sighed.

"Okay fine. I do but Nala can NEVER know. It's too gross!" Simba said.

"Well…The only way to get her back is to go and do something about it. She's bound to return the feeling. I'll come with you!" Zazu offered. Simba smiled and stood up. Once he was out in the daylight Zazu landed on his back. Simba ran to where Zuberi was with Nala. In all his life Zazu had never thought he would be helping the, highly annoying, cub of Mufasa sort out his love life.

**Okay so people are either gonna love that I gave you a caring Zazu or your going to go 'No it's all wrong do it again!'. However this is my choice and if you think it should have been some other creature don't tell me.**** For all you know I could've planned for a gopher to come to his aid! Also sorry that this is another short one! Oh and I forgot the DISCLAIMER! Okay so here it is**

**I do not own The Lion King. If I did Disney would be pumping out Nala/Simba movies by the dozen. The Lion King 2 would have had a major redo by now. Also Ma (Timon's mother) would have had more screen time, because I like her. The other meerkats would have been in a better movie than the lion king 3! They deserve better, especially Ma, I like Uncle Max too but…. Oh and Zazu would have gotten WAY better treatment. Trust me all he did was try to protect those cubs, and Mufasa just goes and glares at him!**

**Now aren't you glad I don't own The Lion King? **


	5. Chapter 5: Final Fight

**Chapter 5: Fight for Nala**

Nala stood with Zuberi beside her She looked magnificent in the afternoon sun. Zuberi went in for the kill before Nala could so much as squeal Zuberi had kissed her. Nala exploded, and then they were interrupted as suddenly a feeble roar sounded to the left. They turned. There was Simba standing with Zazu on his back.

"Simba!" Nala said happily. Simba was starting to cry again. Zazu silently stroked his back whilst glaring straight ahead at Zuberi. Zuberi laughed.

"What's the matter can't stand to see Nala move on!" He crowed. Simba began sobbing.

"Come on Zazu this was a bad idea" Simba said turning to leave. Suddenly Zazu wasn't on his back he was walking over to Zuberi. Zuberi growled at Zazu.

"Now look here you fuzzy jerk! I don't like it when people upset Simba. Just who do you think you are?" Zazu cried then picked up a sharp small rock and threw it at him. It hit him square on the chest, Zuberi gasped as it hurt, for a split second. Zuberi growled as the pain subsided. He sent his claws flying into Zazu who was immediately bowled over backwards and landed with an ominous thud.

"Zazu!" Simba called and ran to the bird. Zazu didn't get up. Simba nudged him with his nose, he tried to hold him up with his paw. However Zazu didn't get up.

"Zazu! Please!" Simba said close to tears. He noticed that Zuberi had dug his claws in and hoped the small bird would live. Zuberi approached and shoved him aside.

"Oh I do just love to play with my food!" Zuberi joked and began batting Zazu. Simba snarled at him and shoved Zuberi violently.

"Get off of him! If he's dead!" Simba snarled whilst shoving his claws close to Zuberi's throat. When he turned back Zazu finally sat up, his chest stung with Zuberi's claw marks. Simba sighed in relief and went over, completely forgetting how he hated the bird, and hugged him to his chest. Suddenly Simba was on his side and Zazu was Zuberi's latest toy.

"Dumb bird!" Zuberi yelled and dug his claws into Zazu's tail feathers. Zazu screeched as his pain doubled up and Simba bit into Zuberi causing him to drop Zazu.

"Get your filthy claws out of Zazu! Pick on somebody your own size!" Simba roared in anger. Zuberi smirked at the cub's stupidity.

"Okay I'll put them on you!" He roared and scratched at Simba's leg. Unprepared for the attack Simba sprawled over the ground. Zuberi approached Nala.

"Come on Nala darling lets go" He said rubbing her head. Nala backed away.

"No! You hurt my friend! You hurt him and Zazu without consideration!" Nala screamed at him. She ran over to Simba who got to his feet dazed. Zuberi was now terribly annoyed. He reached out and kissed Nala. Suddenly a stone bopped him on the head and he was tackled to the ground. The stone had come from an enraged Zazu and the tackle was Simba's doing. Nala was close to tears and fuming. She spat in disgust.

"You kissed her when she wasn't interested! I don't like people who make Nala cry!" Simba yelled. Nala hid away from Zuberi. Simba and Zuberi went for each others throats. Simba bit and yanked out a tuft of mane from Zuberi. He cried out in pain. He bit Simba on the ear. Simba screamed Zuberi didn't let go, Simba felt woozy. Suddenly Nala had Zuberi pinned and Zazu was inviting Simba to take his choice. Simba made deep cuts along Zuberi's back. Finally they released him. Zuberi looked Nala in the eyes.

"I'm going to make you mine Nala!" He snarled then took off. Simba turned to Nala she turned to him. They both knew what the other was thinking. Nala licked Simba.

"Thanks. I didn't deserve that after what I did" She said, Simba shook his head and licked her. Eventually Zazu settled beside them.

"We should go home" He suggested. Nala agreed and Zazu flew above them as they headed back to pride rock. Zuberi was there glaring at them. Simba stuck his tongue out and leaned into Nala. Zuberi shook as Nala laughed at him.

**Ok so this might not be the end. I had a thought. What about if I made a new story but it was the lion king changed a bit? So it would have Zuberi in it. What do you think? Tell me in a review please!**


End file.
